The Two True Alphas
by Achangel1998
Summary: This story is about Lily McCall who is a teenage werewolf trying to make it through high school with her "twin brother" Scott, who by the way was just bitten and turned into a werewolf himself. When weird things start to happen to Lily she must venture into her past to figure out her future.
1. the muted werewolf

Authors note: i do not own Teen wolf or any of the characters. Please review and give me some feed back.

My dreams always start out the same. I'm in this house with a family I don't recognize. The doors have been sealed shut and the only exit point is a vent that leads to outside. A fire has started in the room and we are all trapped. A woman who is holding me shoves me through the vent and I crawl outside. Once I'm out I call to the others to get them to follow me, but no one comes. I try to run back into the house with tears in my eyes but the fire is too hot. It burns my left shoulder. And that's when I wake up. I sit bolt right up in bed as I'm starting to have a panic attack. My brother Scott runs in and clutches me close to his chest. "It's alright Lily. Everything is alright. You're safe now I'm here. Just calm down." I try to take deep breaths to calm myself down after about five minutes I'm back to my usual self. "Was it the fire again?" I nod. He gives me a sad look and starts to head out of my room "Oh hey it's like 7 so you better hurry up or we are going to be late for school." I scrambled out of bed and into the first pair of jeans and clean shirt I could find. I pull on a pair of my leather combat boots and race down the stairs. I grab a piece of toast and started to head for the door when mom stopped me. "Hey no kiss no I love you?" I gave her a quick peck on the cheek and signed a quick I love you in ASL. It's my easiest way to communicate. I'm not deaf just mute. My mom said something tragic had happened to me when I was really young that made me go mute. It's not like I haven't tried to talk it's just I physically can't. So I sign what I want to say. Me and my brother hopped on our bikes and sped away towards school. When we got their Scott met up with Stiles and they immediately started to talk about their little adventure they went on last night. Something about a dead body and I guess somehow my idiotic brother managed to get bite by a wild animal.

The way he described it made it sound like he was attacked by a wolf. I just hope he wasn't. Because I had a secret that I had kept from him. I was a werewolf and if there is an alpha in Beacon Hills I want nothing to do with them. I never told my brother about my secret because I never fully understood the whole concept. All I knew about werewolves came from a book I found at the public library. I change every full moon and when I get angry fangs claws and glowing eyes start to appear. It was weird. The first time I changed I was at Girl Scout camp and it was a full moon. It was scary the first time but something was definitely weird. I had this feeling deep down inside me that this was natural. That this was supposed to happen to me and it was a part of who I was. Sure the super strength, super hearing and super sight was a cool bonus but it really didn't help me. What I thought was the coolest was my super healing. Though that was the hardest to explain. Why when I scrape my knee or cut myself with a knife there is no cut or scar of were the injury just was. So if Scott was bitten by an alpha we had a lot to talk about...we'll sign about.

The bell rang for the start of first period and I headed to English along with Scott and Stiles. I sat down in front of Scott and next to Stiles. I tuned out the lecture and started to doodle on my notebook when my thoughts were interrupted by the class room door opening. "Good morning class this is Allison Argent. She is a new student here and I want you to all make her feel welcome" said the principle. She took the empty seat behind Scott and he handed her a pen. Creepy that's what that was how did he know she needed a pen? I turned around and signed to him _um creeper much_? He signed back _just turn around and mind your own business._ The rest of the class went by in a blur and when the bell rang I headed straight to my locker which happen to be the one right next to hers. I saw she was having trouble with her locker so I signed _need any help?_ She stood there confused so I pointed to me then her locker. She nodded her head and I spun the combo in and hit the top of her locker. I stood back doing the ta-da pose and she smiled. "So are you deaf?" She said trying to make it so I could read her lips. "No she's just mute" said Lydia as she came over to Allison. " hey lily!" Then she turned to Allison "cute jacket where did you get it?" Allison responded by simply explaining that her mom knew some people, I didn't really pay attention to her response because I saw Scott staring at her like a total idiot. I walked over to him and gave him a smack in the head. " ow what was that for?" He asked. _For being a total stalker_ I signed. "Whatever are you going to watch practice today?" He asked. _Duh you and Stiles are my only rides home_ I signed. So he headed to the locker room while I headed to the field and got my spot to watch practice. I wasn't surprised that Lydia was watching because her boyfriend Jackson was on the team. I was however surprised when Allison was sitting next to her. Practice started a little while after they sat down coach had put Scott in the goal and all I could think of was please don't let him die today. Well he didn't die actually he caught every single ball, well except the one that smacked him in the face in his defense he wasn't ready. I was shocked he had never played this good ever. What was going on with him? Then I remembered the bite!

After practice we headed back to the reserve to find my brothers inhaler. Apparently he dropped it last night on their little adventure. The whole way to the spot where he last saw it all he talked about were his new found abilities. Which made me nervous. "I'm serious Stiles I can hear things I've never heard before and can smell better than I ever had". Stiles made a joke about lycanthropy and boy was he right on the money with that guess. The rest of the walk kind of blurred together when we got to the place where Scott last saw his inhaler everyone started to look for it. That's when I felt that we weren't alone. I looked up and standing there a few feet away was a strange man. I jumped and hid behind Scott who placed a protective arm around me. "This is private property get out" said the man. Scott was the first one to speak up "Sorry man we didn't know. We were just looking for something- he was cut off by a flying object that Scott had perfectly caught in his hand. It was his inhaler. The man started to walk away and we did the same. I looked back to get one last glance at him and that's when something inside me clicked I know him I just don't know from where. My thoughts were interrupted by stiles when he said " do you know who that is? That's Derek hale. He's only a few years older than us his whole family died in that fire a few years ago." Fire I thought. It was weird but I didn't fret about it for much longer because Scott asked if I had wanted to go to work with him and I said yes because I hated being home alone. Especially when mom had to work late at the hospital. So Stiles drove us to the clinic so Scott could get to work on time. " Hello Scott" said Decan as we walked in he signed hello to me too which I signed back. He was always very kind to me. "Is it okay if she tags along mom has to work late again." Said Scott. "Of course she can!" He said with a smile. "Want to help with the dogs today Lily?" Asked Decan. I signed a quick yes and bolted to the dogs. I always loved to help the dogs. I could always relate to them and feel more compassion towards them. I lost all track of time playing with the dogs that I didn't realize what time it was. Scott had to lock up tonight so just as we were packing everything up someone started to pound in the door. We go to the door and see that it's Allison! She starts to cry and explain what happened. Apparently she hit a dog and the injured dog was now in her car. So we go to the trunk and see the injured animal I flash my eyes to try to get the dog to calm down but it's now my golden eyes that calm her it's my brothers!

I panicked! Oh no my brother is a werewolf! This was going to be a long conversation later. But I had to stay focused this dog needed help. So my brother carries her inside and puts her on the table. He starts right away on trying to cure her. That's when I look over and see that Allison is soaking wet and shivering, it was raining outside. So I dug through Scott's bag to find his extra shirt and handed it to Allison. "Oh no I can't take this." She said. "Please do. I wouldn't want you to get sick" said my brother. As she ducked into the bathroom my brother signed a quick thank you and went back to work. When he was distracted with looking at Allison, again creepy, I started to pet the dog. That's when these black veins started to appear in my hand and I started to freak out. What the heck was going on!


	2. the word heard around the world

Authors note: I do not own teen wolf. Please review and follow. Tell me what you guys think so far should I keep going?

Allison walked back into the room. "Thanks for doing this I feel really stupid." She said " why?" My brother asked." Because I cried like a girly girl and I'm not that type of girl." She said. "Well what type of girl are you?" Asked my brother. "I'm tougher than that" she said. They continued on with their conversation and I tuned them out because I was feeling like a third wheel. So when she was ready to leave my brother walked her out to her car. "So is family night really on Friday or do you think you like to go to that party with me?" Asked my brother. "Family night was a total lie" she said. "So is that a yes you'll go?" He asked. "Definitely yes." She said with a smile and drove off.

We got home and I headed for bed. _Congrats_ I sign to him and head to my room. When I wake up I see its 6:30 so I go to go wake up Scott and he's not in his room so I go looking for him throughout the house he's nowhere to be seen. That's when I catch his sent. I follow it all the way to a cave 3 miles away. I walk in and there he is fast asleep. I shove him and he jumps up. _What are you doing way out here?_ I sign. _I have no idea_ he signs back _. Well hurry up or you'll make us late for school._ Thankfully I was already dressed and ready for school so I rode my bike to school without Scott because I wasn't going to wait for him. The entire day passed by really quickly and the next thing I knew it was time for the first elimination, to see who would make first line. When I over hear Stiles and Scott talking. "The fiber analysts came back from the lab in LA you're not going to believe what the animal was! It was a wolf" said Stiles. And that's when I really got nervous it was true there was no denying it Scott was a werewolf. The whistle blew and the match started Scott got the ball within the first three passes then Jackson smashed into him. They set up again and its Scott and Jackson trying to go after the ball. Scott gets it and books it toward the goal. He passes many defenders light on his feet and just when all seems great three defends create a wall to try to stop him. I thought no come on just let him have the shot let him play. But Scott did a front flip over the defense I was shocked how did he do that! "McCall get over here!" Yelled coach. "What was that are you trying out for the gymnastics team!" "No coach I was just trying to make the shot" explained my brother. "Yeah well you made the shot and you know what else, you're starting you did it you made first line." Said coach. I about jumped out of my seat. I ran from the bleachers and gave him a big hug.

After the game we went home and he got ready for the dance. He headed to stiles house and promised to pick me up on the way to Allison's. It was the only way that mom would let him borrow the car otherwise he was not going. So when he pulled up to the house I came out in a flirty black skirt a low cut white v neck shirt and my black calf high boots. My black hair was curled and my green eyes were standing out just how I liked them. It's hard to tell that me and Scott are twins sometimes I mean he has brown hair and brown eyes and well he's a boy. Many people think that I'm just his little sister and it's annoying. Even if he is older. So what it's by a couple of hours, yeah I know what you're thinking my mom explained the huge time difference apparently I got stuck so it took me longer to come out. Or at least that's the story. So I hop in the back seat so Allison can sit up front and we speed away to the Allison's. She gets in the car and is looking stunning. "Hope you don't mind that Lily tags along?" He asked. "Of course not the more the merrier." She said. I appreciated her letting me crash her date. So when we got there I pulled my present for Lydia out of the trunk and carried it to the door. Allison knocked on the door and Lydia answered. She welcomes us in and I hand her the present. She has a big smile on her face and is about to close the door when Stiles is at the door with the biggest present I have ever seen. Lydia walks away to leave him to suffer poor guy. I stay back to help him get the ginormous present in the door. "Want a drink?" He asks as we head to the kitchen. _I'm not a drinker_ I sign. "Me either it's something we both have in common so soda it is then?" He said with a smile. _Yes, please_ I sign. He pours us both a Coke and we head out to the back yard. The music is loud and you can feel the emotions pouring off of people. I get lost in the music and somehow managed to get near Danny and we dance for quite some time. Though he was eyeing some cute boy from across the pool and I told him to go ask him out. He didn't want to at first but with some positive reinforcement he got the courage to leave. I look in the pool and see my reflection that's when I see that my eyes were golden. I look up and see the full moon. Oh no Scott!

I turn to see him rushing to the front of the house and get in Mom's car. No this can't be happening I run in to get stiles we are heading to my house when I see him. That guy from the other day Derek Hale. His green eyes just staring at me like he's seen a ghost. It was weird but I had other problems thankfully my eyes weren't golden anymore that's one thing I didn't need to explain. So when I get to my house I run up the stairs to Scott's room and stiles and I are pounding on the door. "Go away!" Said my brother. He and stiles argued a little but what really set my brother over the edge was when I told him that Derek had taken Allison home. I'm not sure what clicked in my brother's brain but something did and I could feel the anger pouring off of him. _He's going to find Derek!_ I signed "I'll go see if Allison's alright" said stiles. _And I'll go after Scott._ I signed I broke the lock on his door and followed him outside. I got all the way to the reserve when I saw men with crossbows heading in the direction my brother went. I follow them to the point where I could see the whole scene. Scott and Derek were on one side of me the hunters on the other. That's when I saw Derek as a werewolf! What did I miss the memo is everyone in this town a werewolf! Any way so Scott and Derek were arguing not seeing the hunters and that's when I saw a hunter load his crossbow and aim for the boys. There was nothing I could do and it killed me. I just wanted to shout their names and warn them. Emotions were building up inside of me! And that's when I yelled "DEREK!" It was the only time I had ever spoken. The arrow that the hunter shot landed in my brother's arm and that's when I lost it. I took off running towards my brother. Eyes glowing fangs out and claws ready to kill. I reached my brother growled at the hunters as a warning and pulled the arrow out of my brother's arm. I took his hand and pulled him all the way to the edge of the reserve. It was dark and the way my face was he had no idea who I was thankfully. I really didn't want to explain myself to him in the morning. So I brought him to the edge of the reserve and took off home before he could say thank you. What really bothered me was that I said Derek's name and not Scott's. Why did I say his name? It was the question that kept me up all night long. The next morning, I came out of my room in my pajamas and told myself I needed a day off from school but that couldn't happen I needed to keep an eye on Scott. So I went to school in an old pair of jeans and my jack and Sally shirt from the nightmare before Christmas. School passed by with nothing interesting happening. After practice Scott was talking to Allison when her dad pulls up. I recognize his sent he was one of the hunters from last night. Great my brothers dating the hunter's daughter.


	3. the big secret

AUTHORS NOTE: I do not own teen wolf. Hope you guys are enjoying this so far please review and follow the story. ~ Thanks! ~

So apparently it wasn't after practice when Scott was talking to Allison because I still had to sit on the bleachers waiting for his practice to get over with. They ran through drills and stuff but what really got my attention was Scott's increased heart rate. I saw he was just knocked down from Jackson and coach was yelling at him. He was told to run the drill again and this time he knocked into Jackson so hard he injured Jackson's shoulder. But Scott's heart rate was still up and Stiles was dragging Scott off to the locker room. I ran after them and when I looked back Derek was standing on the other side of the field. What the fuck was he doing here? I couldn't dwell on that now Scott needed me. I get into the school and I stand outside of the locker room. I hear "GET AWAY FROM ME!" From my brother and I immediately burst through the door. I see Stiles on the floor looking up that's when I see Scott. He's about to pounce on Stiles when I tackle him. My face morphs and my eyes are glowing and I let my loudest growl I have ever made. Scott and Stiles were both lying on the ground in pure shock. After I had realized the full impact of what I had just done I made a run for it. I didn't know where I was going but I was going somewhere and somewhere fast.

By the time I had realized where I was I was standing in the middle of the reserve in front of the Hale house. I smelled something familiar but I couldn't place it. I felt drawn to this place like it was something important to me. I walked up the steps and into the house. It seemed to be lived in as if something or someone still lived here. I look around the house to take in its emotions and it life history. Back when it was a full functioning house it was full of life and love. A few kids and a loving family. I could almost smell the big family dinners and the smell of camp fires. I walked into the room that looked like the dining room. I saw a long table with many chairs. Chairs for big kids, little kids, and many adults. In the corner I could see a high chair meant for a child. To think they all burned in a fire is awful. "Anything seem familiar?" I almost jumped out of my skin when Derek said that. How could he be so quiet? He's huge! He came towards me and I didn't back away. I actually felt safer. He flashed his bright blue eyes at me. Just long enough to be sure that I saw him but not long enough to have to explain himself. He wanted to know if I was like him a werewolf. So I rose to the challenge I flashed my golden ones right at him and kept them there. I was safe here I didn't have to hide who I was. Though he felt so familiar like I was supposed to know him. "You should go before your brother finds you here." He said _. He's who I'm hiding form actually_ I signed. "Why is that?" He asked. _Because he found out my secret. That I am a werewolf_. "How long have you been a werewolf?" _For as long as I can remember_. "Do you know who I am?" _you're Derek Hale. You're a few years older than me and your house and family were destroyed in a fire that's about the extent of my knowledge_. "You'll figure things out for yourself soon enough. Now hurry along I think your brothers on his way looking for you." _Or you_ I sign. Just then I hear my brother screaming "DEREK! DEREK!" Derek goes outside to greet my angered brother. "Stay away from her she doesn't know anything." They argued for a little while until I hear Derek rip apart Scott's netting on his lacrosse stick. Of course I'm still in the house watching this and as my brother starts to leave he stops. He turns around and asks Derek where I am. Derek turns with a confused look on his face. "And why would she be here." "We both know the answer to that now where is my sister." "What makes you think she is here." "I can smell her sent" said Scott. "LILLIAN ELIZABETH McCALL GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!"

I could tell my brother was furious so I did as I was told I stepped out of the front door of the house and slowly made my way over to Scott. He put his arm around my back and walked me out off the reserve. I held my head in shame. I was brought all the way home without a word. When we got home I started to run all the way to my room when I hear "sit down now." From Scott so I sit on the couch. "What were you thinking going to Derek's house. He's dangerous! You need to stay away from him. Do you understand me?" I nodded. "Why didn't you tell me you were a werewolf?" He asked me. _Because I didn't know how to tell you. I thought you would be afraid of me._ i signed. "Afraid of you? How long have you been a werewolf?" He asked. _Since we were kids_ I signed. "Always?" I nodded. "How could this be I wasn't a werewolf until last week! When were you bitten?" _I wasn't_. "You were born this way?" I nodded again. "So everything Derek said was true." _What did he say?_ "Nothing for you to worry about now I'm going to text stiles and tell him about what happened you stay here until he gets here." Scott runs off to his room and a few minutes later stiles is bursting through the front door bounding up the stairs. Well someone has had a lot of Adderall today. A few minutes later Scott and Stiles both come down the stairs I get up to go upstairs when Scott grabs my arm and pulls me towards the jeep. We head for the hospital when we get there Scott takes me with him to the morgue. _Why am I here?_ "Because I need your help in figuring out if the blood that I smelled at Derek's is the same blood from the dead body." He opens the door of the fridge and pulls out the body. The smell was stronger but definitely the same one that was at Derek's. He closes it back up and we head out to the main lobby. We come up and stiles is reading a pamphlet on the menstrual cycle Scott rips it from his hands and makes stiles jump. " the scents the same" he said .

So that night we were off to Derek's to dig up a body. When we got there something was definitely wrong. The scent was the same but with a little something else in the mix. We still kept digging until we hit the body. We untied the knots and opened the bag. We all jumped back at the site of what was in the bag. It was a wolf! The boys started to argue until they agreed to bury the wolf back up. That's when stiles looked up and saw a strange flower. "That's wolfs bane." He said and me and Scott were confused. Then stiles mad e a comment about old werewolf movies and said we were super unprepared for being werewolves. He picked up the flower and underneath was some rope with more of the flowers on it. He pulled at the rope and finally found its end when Scott got our attentions back to the body. And this time it was a body! I looked at her and stared at her eyes. I knew her. She seemed so familiar just like Derek. I couldn't place her but I knew I knew her. But because we found the missing body stiles called his dad. So the cops came and areas yes Derek and we were on our way out of the reserve when something happened. "I can't find wolfs babe used for any type of ritual." Said Scott "we'll keep looking. I wonder why she was a wolf at first. Because I know u don't do that. Maybe it only happens in girl werewolves or a special kind of werewolf" then Scott exploded. "STOP IT STOP SAYING WEREWOLF STOP ENJOYING THIS SO MUCH." "Well Scott your gonna have to get used to it" I started to get sick I felt like I was gonna throw up and I started to sweat. "I can't...I can't breath!" Said Scott. He looked around and found stiles back. And inside was the rope and the flower. "You kept it!" "Well what was I supposed to do with it!" "Pull over!" "What now-" "STILES PULL OVER!" His eyes were glowing and his fangs and teeth were out as were mine. Stiles pulled over and through the bag out of the car. Me and Scott got out of the car and he went one way I went another.

I threw up in the bushes for a good 10 minutes and started to walk around. I didn't know where to go. But I had an idea for where Scott went. He was headed to Alison's house. I didn't want to get in his way so I went back to Derek's house. The cops had cleared out so I went inside to take another look around. I moved to a cabinet that had many drawers in it I search through the open drawer and find old pictures. I take out a few loose photos and a photo album labeled my Cubs. I thought that was cute. I look through the photos and see Derek and his mom. She was really beautiful with her black hair and green eyes just like mine. Then I look at a picture of his mom and her brother Peter who I am familiar with. He's in a special care unit do to his condition. He was burned from the fire and like me couldn't talk or move on his own. The poor guy. I open up the photo album and look at some of the pictures the first one I see is of Derek and the girl who was buried in his yard. I could see that it was his older sister. Poor Derek I couldn't imagine the pain he went through to not only lose all of his family to a fire but to also lose your sister to a murderer. I flip to the next page and see Derek with his other sister Cora, I knew that was her name because it was written on the side of the photo. Cora seemed a few years younger than Derek in the picture so I assumed it was his younger sister. The next picture I see is with Derek and a little girl she is no more than two or three and she's playing with her big brother. She looks the most like her mother. On the side the photo says Derek and little lily next to it. I started to panic. Why does he have a picture of me! Then I calmed down it could just be a simple coincidence that he had a sister with the same name as me. But to be sure I texted my mom. **HEY MOM DO YOU HAVE ANY PICTURES OF ME SAY AROUND 2 OR 3? I NEED IT FOR A SCHOOL PROJECT**. I wait for her reply. **YEAH I SHOULD HAVE SOME JUST GIVE ME A SEC**. A few minutes later a get a picture of me and Scott when we were 3 I look at me then the little girl in the photo album. It's the same girl!


	4. ATTENTION

ATTENTION: i havent gotten any feedback on my chapters so im just going to assume they suck. so until i start to get feedback i wont be posting any new chapters. sorry its just they way it is. if it sucks please tell me! if you like it tell me! i wanna hear what you guys think.


	5. magic bullet

AUTHORS NOTE: I do not own teen wolf or any of the characters… besides lily. Enjoy and make sure you leave a review!

Previously in Two True Alphas

 **HEY MOM DO YOU HAVE ANY PICTURES OF ME SAY AROUND 2 OR 3? I NEED IT FOR A SCHOOL PROJECT**. I wait for her reply. **YEAH I SHOULD HAVE SOME JUST GIVE ME A SEC**. A few minutes later a get a picture of me and Scott when we were 3 I look at me then the little girl in the photo album. It's the same girl!

I panicked! How could this be the same girl. Clam down lily there is a reasonable explanation for why this Derek guy has a picture of you in his house. I couldn't think of one. Hearing someone coming I grabbed both of the pictures and booked it out of there. I wound up running right into Stiles. "There you are I have been looking for you everywhere! Where have you been!" Stiles demanded. I look back to the hale house. He glares at me "Oh you are in so much trouble…when we find your brother." Stiles said trying to sound all tough. I didn't believe it for one second. "get in the jeep and help me find your brother." I nodded and hopped in. 30 minutes later of awkward silence and we finally found my brother being a huge peeping tom and looking in Allison's window. After he jumped down and got in Stiles filled him in on my little adventure. Scott glared at me "oh you are so in trouble when we get home."

When we got home I was brought upstairs to my room. My brother did some stern yelling but it didn't faze me I knew these were all just words and it meant that he cared about me. But I don't see how Derek is such a bad g…. Lily snap out of it he killed that girl and he's a freaking werewolf who could possibly be a huge creeper or a family member. I pull out the two pictures and lay them side by side. In the one picture in was me and Scott playing on the floor with a ball. In the other was a girl who looked like me and a younger looking version of Derek sitting and reading a book. I look back and forth between the two photos and the longer I look the more convinced I am that it's me.

Later that night as I am getting ready for bed Scott comes to tell me that Derek was let out of prison and that the dead girl that we found was finally identified. _Who is she_ I sign. "her name is Laura Hale. Derek's older sister." said Scott. I started to panic and also feel bad for the guy. He has truly lost everyone now. He was all alone. "Try to get some sleep okay I'll wake you in the morning deal?" I nod and head straight for bed.

The next day my brother is shaking me awake from another nightmare. But this time it wasn't the fire. Scott was holding me close as my whole body shook in fear. "was it the fire?" Scott asked I shook my head no. "no then what was it?" again I shook my head no for how could I tell him that I saw Derek get shot by some strange women I had never met. Besides it was just a dream right? He held me until I had calmed down. I hadn't even realized that he was stroking my back until I had finally calmed down. I nodded my head in thanks and he did the same and he walked out of my room. I look at what time it was. 7:00am! I jump out of bed and run to the bathroom to get in a quick shower. I then get out of the shower do a quick towel off and get dressed. I grab my black ripped skinny jeans and my harry potter shirt and slip them on. I quickly throw my hair into a tight high pony tail and grab my calf high convers and run out the door and into Stiles jeep. We get to school with 5 minutes to spare. Yes! My whole day went by in an uneventful blur until after 9th period. I was at my locker putting away my things when Danny had come over. "hey Lily" I do a quick wave. "so I was wondering if maybe you would like to hang out this week go get some ice cream like the good old times?" I nod an excited yes! Ice cream sounded perfect. As he headed away I shut my locker and on the other side of it stood Derek looking like death eaters had just about given him the kiss of death. _How are you so stealthy? You're freaking huge!_ I sign. "no time to explain where is Scott?" He asks. _I don't know. It's not my turn to baby sit him! Why don't you ask Stiles he might know?_ I sign a little irritated. He then starts to fall over and I catch him before he falls. Jesus this guy's heavy! I half drag half carry him to the parking lot. I get half way through when someone slams on the breaks. Thank god it was Stiles. After some heated arguing and some help from Scott we get Derek in the jeep. "what happened?" demanded Scott. "I was shot." Said Derek. No! my dream was coming true! "why aren't you healing" demanded Scott. "Special kind of bullet" said Derek. "so that's what she meant by only 24 hours to live" said my brother. "who said?" "Kate the women who shot you. Allison's aunt." My brother said. "you need to get me that bullet" said Derek and my brother was off to his "study date" with Allison. Me and Stiles were driving around in the jeep wondering were to bring Derek. "where are we going?" asked Derek. "your house." Stiles said "no we can't go there that's the first place they will look. It's not safe." Said Derek. Stiles hit the brakes hard and my head hit Stiles's seat. "where would you like us to go if your house isn't safe. We aren't moving from this spot." "Stiles start the car." "I don't think you should be bossing me around considering your condition." "Stiles start the car or I'll rip your throat out with my teeth." And with that Stiles started the car. A little later Scott texted Stiles to tell him to go to the animal clinic to help Derek. When we got there I had to drag Derek in because Stiles had to unlock the door. "lily your bleeding!" what I look up and sure enough there was blood on my head. He hands me a wet towel to wipe it off. _I'm fine I must have just hit my head when you hit the brakes._ I signed _._ "so what's the plan?" Stiles asked. "we wait for Scott and if that doesn't work then we go to plan b." _plan b! what is plan b?_ I ask.

"Chopping off your arm!" yelled Stiles. "I mean that's disgusting with all the cutting and the blood…" "you faint at the sight of blood?!" demanded Derek. "no but I might at a chopped off arm!" yelled Stiles in reply. I had to nod in agreement the thought alone almost made me vomit. We waited a little while longer for Scott to show up. When he didn't I was the lucky one who had to cut off his arm. I started the saw and was just about to Derek's arm when Scott busted in. "WHOA WHOA WHOA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" "oh thank God Scott you just save us both a life time of nightmares. I nodded my head in agreement. "do you have the bullet?" asked Derek. Scott then handed him the bullet and as soon as he did Derek fainted. The bullet the landed in the drain pipe and scot dove to go get it. I went into nurse mode and started to demand things to Stiles. _I need cold water and 2 towels stat!_ I signed and away Stiles went. When he came back I dipped a towel in the cool water and started to dab Derek's face. When Scott had gotten the bullet I tried to shake Derek awake see as that wasn't working I pull my right arm back and give him the best right hook I have ever thrown. He then sat awake. He stared at me a little hurt. I got up and he launched into action. He broke the bullet spilling out the blue contents onto the table. He then lit them on fire and poured it into his hand. Then he shoved it into his wound. I gaged this is the reason why I will never become a nurse. but whatever he did it seemed to work because he was healing! After everything was all said and done Derek pulls me and Scott to the side. "I want to show you guys something." We get into his car and we drive away. We end up at the hospital in the long term unit were Derek brings us into the room with a man who is badly burned. I know this man! I know I do! Then it hits me and I grab my brothers arm. _Scott that's Peter Hale! You know the lone survivor of the Hale fire!_ I sign quickly. He looks at Derek with sad eyes. I tune out the boys as they talk and I just sat in front of peter staring at him as he stared at me. There was a hint of recognition in his eyes. I know I know this man. It was killing me!

 **SORRY I SKIPED AN EPISODE I just couldn't see lily in it besides she was having enough problems of her own. So is she Scott's sister or Derek's find out soon in the next few chapters!**


	6. twinervention

AUTHORS NOTE: sorry I haven't updated in like forever but here is the next chapter! I do not own teen wolf only my oc's. please REVIEW and enjoy.

It was a few days after the visit to see Derek's uncle. I was lying in bed minding my own business when a knock at the door broke me from my trance. "get dressed Derek needs us now!" said Scott as he barged in my room. After being stunned by what he had just said I rushed to my closet and picked out a pair of grey sweatpants and my grey Nike hoodie and headed down the stairs. Derek was already waiting outside. God I loved his Camaro. I hopped in the back seat and Scott was in the front and we pealed out of the drive way.

We pulled into the back parking lot of the movie rental place and climbed the ladder to the roof. We could see everything from up here. I look down and there are at least 5 cop cars and two ambulances at the scene. _What happened?_ I signed. _Sniff the air tell me what you smell._ Signed Derek. _A wolf! Almost like-_ "the alpha" finished Scott. I look down at the scene again and see Lydia and Stiles down there and my heart just drops.

We go to leave when I notice something wasn't right on the roof. So while the boys climbed off the roof I stayed back to get a better look at it. I stood on top of one of the vents and that's when I saw it. It was a giant swirl carved into the roof of the building. But why would the alpha go to all this trouble just to carve in a stupid symbol? Things weren't adding up. "Lily come on!" whispered Scott. I climbed down the building as fast as I could and into the back seat of Derek's car. The more I looked at the pieces the more they didn't fit.

We drove for a few minutes till before we knew it we were at Derek's house. Scott and Derek were arguing yet again about life I tuned into the conversation a little late. "you know we do have a life." Said Scott. "no you don't." replied Derek. "Yes we do! Look I don't care what you have to say about him making me his pet or-" "part of his pack" interrupted Derek. "whatever. We have homework to do. We have a stupid parent teacher conference to go to tomorrow because WE ARE FAILING CHEMISTRY." Said Scott. _Actually you are the only one failing chemistry I'm failing math._ I signed quickly. "do you want to do homework or do you wanna not die." Said Derek. I tuned out there tired less banter until Derek went over to Scott and started to crush his wrist. I stood between them and growled at Derek. I crouch so my body is shielding Scotts and making sure Derek knows I mean business. "oh calm down it will heal." He said "yeah but it still hurt." Yelled my brother. "pain keeps us human" said Derek I looked down to see that Scott's wrist started to heal. Derek gestured towards his hand and said "see may you two will survive."

The next morning, we head to school and I meet Allison at her locker. She spins the combination and when she opens it she is attacked by pink balloons. She looks around as she tries to stuff them back into her locker. She opens the card and turns and looks at me. I'm over next to her dying of silent laughter. "you did this?" she demanded. I nodded _and Lydia too I'm not the only culprit in this._ I sign as I wipe the tears away. Scott comes over during my fit of laughter and asks "is it your birthday?" oh come on Scott you can't be that thick. But apparently he was. "nope. No of course not. Okay yeah maybe." She said. "please don't tell anyone. I'm turning 17" "17?" repeated my brother. "see that's the reaction I was trying to avoid." She said. "no. no I totally get it with all the moving around and stuff you had to repeat a year to catch up. He said. Okay Scott I'll give you that one. That was smooth. "yes! Thank you someone who understands." She said with a smile. I punch her lightly in the arm with a frown. "okay maybe not the only one." She said and at that I smiled. She kissed Scott and I shielded my face. Yuck!

"hey why don't we get out of here?" he said. "like skip class?" asked Allison. "yeah come on let me take you away from all your birthday troubles." He said. "okay." She said as they start to walk away. I grab Scott by the arm and pull him into a twinervention. _Dude skipping school? Are you nuts?!_ I signed. _Look I'll be back before the parent teacher conference. I swear._ He signed. _And if you're not?_ Is signed. _Then you cover for me okay?_ He signed. _What do I tell mom?_ I signed. _Tell her I'm at Stiles's house._ He signed. I sighed and rolled my eyes then jerked my head in Allison's direction telling him that he better go fast. "you are literally the best twin on the planet!" he said as he kissed my head. _I know now get out of here!_ I signed. And he ran out of the school as fast as his legs would carry him.

The day passed by in a blur it wasn't until after school that I really started to pay attention. I had a few hours before I had the parent teacher conference and I was going to spend it wisely. I was going to Derek's house to get some answers. I walked up to the house and quietly opened the door and walked inside. Derek was working out without his shirt on. It looked sexy but something in my head was screaming ew! He all of a sudden dropped down to the ground and turned to look at me. Well me being a wise ass said _well don't stop on my account._ "I didn't I was done." He said. _Oh._ Was all I could sign. "so why are you here? I thought your brother ban you from ever coming here." He said. _He's not the boss of me. "_ I see that" he said with a smile. But then his smile faded. He sniffed the air and then his eyes went wide. I did the same. And what I smelt was hunters. "go upstairs and whatever you hear don't come down do you understand me?" he said with worry in his voice. I turn to go but he grabs my arm and looks me in the eyes. "no matter what you hear don't come down until I say." I nodded and took the stairs two at a time.

I just made it to the top when the door busted in and the hunters rushed in.


	7. I'm sorry

The door busted open and in walked the hunters. "no one home." Said one of the male hunters. "oh he's here. He's just not feeling particularly hospitable" said a familiar voice. I soon recognized it as Allison's aunt and couldn't help the growl that sounded from my chest. "maybe he's out back burring a bone." Said the other male hunter. I looked over the charred railing just enough to see what was going on. Kate looked over at the hunter and said "really a dog joke? We are going there and that's the best you got? If you want to provoke him say something like too bad your sister bit it before she had her first litter. Too bad she howled like a bitch WHEN WE CUT HER IN HALF!"

A loud growl came from Derek and I at the same time. I wasn't sure why I was so angry but I was. My blood was boiling and I could feel the change happening. My eyes shifted and my teeth and claws extended. I watch as one of the male hunters goes flying into a wall. Derek leaps over the railings at the other sending him to the wall. Then he readied himself to pounce on Kate. She took out what looked like a riot stick just as Derek pounced. The stick sent a shock throughout Derek's body causing him to shift back. A lump formed in my throat and I couldn't help the whine that escaped. Kate walked around him in circles taunting him. "wow this one grew up in all the right places. I don't know whether to kill it or lick it." said Kate. I threw up in my mouth a little at the sound of that.

Derek tried to squirm away to try and defend himself. He got over to a beat up old couch and he stood up. Once he was on his feet he lunged at Kate. But she was faster she zapped him again and down he went. I winced at her laughter. She sighed "its 900,000 volts." She said with a smile. "you were never good with electricity were you? Or fire. Which is why I'm going to let you in on a little secret. And well maybe we can help each other out. yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you. Unpleasant and frankly a little too Texas chainsaw massacre for my taste. But quite true. But here's the part that might really kick you in the balls we didn't kill her." She paused. "you think I'm lying?" she asked. "it wouldn't be the first time." said Derek as he got himself into a sitting position.

"sweetie well why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am." Even I went quiet enough so that I could listen. "okay? We didn't kill your sister." She said as she got really close to Derek. "you hear that there's no blips or upticks just the steady beat of the cold hard truth. Found bite marks on your sister's body Derek. What do you think did that a mountain lion?" she said with a laugh "why aren't we helping each other out. you might as well admit what you've been guessing all along which is the alpha killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who he is and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved everybody goes home happy." She paused and watched Derek's facial expressions. "unless you don't know who he is either." She chuckled. "well guess who just became totally useless." She said as she turned to walk away. Derek got up and ran outside and a gun went off multiple times. I watched as he ran through the woods and out of site.

Great thanks Derek you left me here with a bunch of lunatics. They left a little while after. I slowly and carefully walked down the stairs to make sure the coast was clear then I ran out of the house and out of the woods as fast as my legs could carry me. Once I felt that I was in the clear I checked my phone and almost jumped out of my skin. I had five minutes to get to the parent teacher conference. I raced to the school as fast as I could and wound up being five minutes late. I found my mom standing by her car impatiently as a skidded to a halt next to her. "your late!" she said. I held up a hand as I tried my best to catch my breath so I could focus. I was breathing really hard it took me a few minutes to finally catch it. _Sorry mom fell asleep and forgot to set an alarm._ I signed my lame excuse to her hoping she would buy it. "well alright your lucky they are behind schedule are else you would have been grounded young lady. Have you seen your brother?" she asked. _Last I knew he was at Stiles house._ I signed quickly she gave me a nod and was hurried inside. Mom went into my math class and talked with Mrs. Harley. While I went and sat next to coach's office to kill some time. I didn't mean to listen in but I had to. Mr. Stilinski was in there with coach and I knew all too well how this would turn out. "Stiles, that's right. I thought Stiles was his last name." said coach. "his last name is Stilinski." Said Stiles's dad. "you named your kid Stiles Stilinski?" asked coach stupidly. Dude don't you have to take attendance every day? How do you not know this? "no that's just what he likes to be called." Said Stiles's dad. "oh well I liked to be called cupcake. What is his first name?" asked coach. Mr. Stilinski tapped a folder in front of coach that must have had his name on it. "I don't even know how to pronounce that." Said coach. "it was his mother's fathers name." said Mr. Stilinski. "wow you must really love your wife." Said coach. "yeah I did." Said Mr. Stilinski uncomfortably.

That's when I tuned out. everyone knew what happened to Stiles mom. It was hard for everyone. She was so nice and every time we would go over to his house she would greet us with huge smiles and big hugs. Mr. Stilinski and Stiles were never the same after that. Neither were Scott and I. it was a tough subject to talk about. I shook my head at the memory trying to get rid of it. My got out of my math class and she didn't look as mad as I thought she would. _What's that face for?_ I signed. "not as bad as I feared. You have a 65 right now. And I called her out on one of her comments about you." She said. _Really? What one?_ I signed. "the one about you talking nonstop in class." She said. I rolled my eyes. Seriously teacher lady are you freaking kidding me?

Mom then grabbed my hand and lead me to the chemistry room with Mr. Harrison. Oh god I hated this guy. "I tried calling your brother he didn't answer." She told me. My face drained of color. She sat down in front of the teacher and called him again. This time she left a voicemail. I shot him a quick text. **HEY STUPID WHERE ARE YOU? HELLO ARE YOU TRYING TO GET GROUNDED?! TURN ON YOUR FREAKING PHONE AND HUAL ASS TO GET HERE. MOM'S NOT HAPPY!** I texted. Of course my brother decided to be an idiot today of all days. "how about we get started?" asked Harrison. Mom nodded. "lately Scotts mind has been some where's else as well as his body. Personally I think it may have something to do with his home situation." As he said this my anger began to rise. Was he insinuating what I think he is insinuating? "personally I'm not sure what you mean by home situation." Said my mother calmly. "specifically lack of an authority figure." He said. "yeah I'm the authority figure so-" "sorry allow me to clarify. Lack of a male authority figure." He said. My mom nodded and mouthed 'oh'. "well trust me we are much better off without him in the picture so." She said. "does Scott and Lily feel the same way?" he asked. "yes. I think so. I hope so." She said as she turned by me. I nodded a quick yes. And tuned out the rest of the situation and texted by brother again.

 **DUDE HARRISONS BEING AN ASS TO ME AND MOM WILL YOU STOP GROPING ALLISON AND GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!** I texted I was angry. I stormed out of the room and into the parking lot. I was met by both my mom and Allison's parents. I turn and see Scott shrinking in the front seat of Allison's car and I give him the death stare. He only shrinks further. My mother turns to the Argents who just got done discussing that they couldn't reach Allison. "excuse me are you Allison's parents? I'm Scotts mom and I hate to say it but he's not answering his phone either." She said "you're his mother?" he said in an accusatory tone. "funny how you say that as an accusation." She said causally. " well I wouldn't claim it as a source of pride since he basically kidnapped my daughter." He said. "how do we know that skipping school wasn't your daughter's idea?" she said. "my daughter-" He started I turned to look in the direction he was looking and saw Allison and Scott get out of the car. He sighed "is right there." He finished.

Mom turns around and heads straight to Scott. Oh crap she was pissed. "where exactly have you been?" demanded my mom. "nowhere mom." Replied Scott. "nowhere meaning not at school." She said. "kind of." He said. "it's not his fault it was my birthday and he was trying to do something nice-" she was interrupted by her father calling her name. I tuned out what they were saying and started to head to mom's car when a scream rang out. I ran towards it but was met by a giant mountain lion. Oh crap!

People where scattering and screaming. I had to do something and fast. I couldn't let these people get hurt. The mountain lion went to swipe at someone and I growled at him getting his attention. Yeah that's right focus on me I thought. People were getting into their cars and locking the doors. I had the cat right where I wanted him. Until a someone screamed again and I heard someone slam on the breaks. After that I heard a soft thud as I watched Mr. Stilinski fall on the ground. I took my eyes off the cat for one second and he pounced. Within seconds it was on top of me.

I grabbed his throat so I could control where his teeth went. He tried to scratch at my face I swatted his claws away but he quickly retaliated and raked his claws down my arm. I barley felt it. I extended me teeth and bit into his arm. He whined then slashed at my side. I used my strength to my advantage and kicked him off of me. He flew in the air a few feet. He landed and skidded to a stop giving me long enough to get to my feet. I put my teeth away as I saw Mr. Argent coming around the cars very stealthily with a gun. He shot the thing twice and walked away. I stood there for a minuet in shock. Then I felt this warm liquid running down my body.

I rolled up my sleeve to reveal 4 long and deep scratches. I looked at my side and saw the same thing. "Lily! Lily!" someone was yelling. My brother ran out between two cars turning his head left and right looking for me. He finally turned one last time and stared straight at me. I gave him a weak smile and mouthed a silent 'I'm sorry' and I felt myself lurch forward. I blacked out before I could fully feel the impact of the ground.


	8. Derek no!

AUTHORS NOTE: I do not own teen wolf only my oc's. Hey guys so I haven't been getting a lot of feedback. If you could pretty please take the time to write a review or a comment it would be greatly appreciated! Thanks love you guys!

I opened my eyes a little as Scott lifted me up off the ground. "It's okay Lily, it's okay you are going to be fine you will heal." he said. I looked down at my arm to see that the bleeding had increased and it didn't look like it was slowing down. I lifted up my uninjured arm and quickly signed _Get Derek_. Then I knocked out cold.

I woke up in the hospital a few days later. I cracked my eyes open a little enough to see that Derek hale was sleeping in the chair next to my bed. I blinked to get my eyes used to the room. They quickly adjusted and I look over to see Derek still asleep. Good I really didn't want to wake him. I go to sit up but a pain erupts in my arm and side. I look and there are huge bandages covering both areas. What the hell? Why haven't I healed? "I was about to ask you the same thing." His voice made me jump. _Sorry I didn't mean to wake you._ I signed. "no its fine I needed to get up anyway." He said with a tired smile. _How long have I been here?_ I ask. "about three days. Here let me do it." He said as he straightened my pillows and helped me sit up. _Thanks. What are you doing here anyways? Isn't my brother enough of a handful?_ I asked. "he is but I wanted to make sure you were okay." He said. _Derek what are you not telling me?_ I asked. He hung his head in defeat. "the alpha has made contact with your brother. We are going to the high school tonight to make sure we get him out of hiding." He said. My heart dropped. My brother has been dealing with this alpha guy all by himself. Okay note to self no more sick days.

 _So what the hell are we standing here waiting for let's go kick the son of a bitch's ass._ I say as I start to rip the iv's and monitors out. "um you're not coming." He said as he firmly placed me back into the bed. _Like hell I'm not!_ I say as my rage was starting to get out of control. I growled a little and Derek took a half step back. I ripped off the bandages and stood up. He looked surprised. I turn and look at my scratches but they were no longer there. Only thing left was the scar from when I was a child. I looked back at Derek who tried to hide his face but I saw it. He looked like he did when I first saw him. His face went ash white. He looked like he had seen a ghost. I shook it off for now but I was going to talk about this later.

I pushed past Derek and went out into the hall where nurses gave me strange looks. I saw my mom out at the nurse's desk and I ducked down the nearest hall way. I knew this hospital like the back of my hand. I slip past a few more nurses I recognized and managed to get myself out of the hospital and into the parking garage. I look around for a car I could use. When I stop and sniff the air. Derek ends up behind me and is about to yell when I hold up my hand to quiet him. I sniff the air again and the scent hits me. _I know this scent I have smelt it before but I can't remember when._ I know that scent! Come on Lily think. "we need to go now!" yelled Derek as he grabbed my arm and took off towards his car.

I slide into the passenger seat and we take off out of the parking lot. We drove in silence for a while. "so are you going to ask me what I know you wanna ask me or am I going to have to say it?" he asked. I looked at him confused at first but then it dawned on me. _Um okay so why didn't I heal?_ I asked. He frowned "you know that's not the question you want to ask." He said. "but fine I have no idea why you didn't heal right away. But it may have something to do with your brother and the alpha. Im just not sure what yet." He said. I nodded and let the matter drop. We pull up to the animal clinic and I get out and close the passenger door and catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I stop and do a double take. I start to freak out Derek gets to the door stops and looks back at me freaking out. he rolls his eyes and goes to the back of his Camaro.

"Here." He says as he hands me a hoodie that is red and white our school colors. Without even hesitating I slip out of the gown and throw on the hoodie. I look down and see my favorite pair of sweatpants on. My brother does love me! I get a good look at the hoodie now said 'Beacon Hills Basketball' and on the back it said Hale with his basketball number. I scrunched up the fabric and put it next to my nose. I took in a deep breath. It smells like home. Derek chuckled a little "better?" he asked. I nodded and went in with him. "Scott? Late again are we I'm hoping we aren't making this a habit." Said Deaton.

"can I help you?" asked Deaton. "I hope so. I want to know about the animal you found with a spiral in its side." Said Derek in a serious tone. "ex-excuse me what animal?" asked Deaton. "a few months ago a deer. Do you remember this?" asked Derek as he help up a piece of paper. I couldn't get a really good look at it. "oh yes! It's just a deer. And I didn't find it they called me in because they wanted to know if I had seen anything like it." Said Deaton happily. "what did you tell them?" asked Derek still not changing his tone. "I told them no." said Deaton. Derek put the piece of paper down and slowly starts to walk closer to Deaton. "did you hear that?" asked Derek. Deaton starts to back away and goes behind the examination table. "hear what?" asked Deaton. "the sound of your heart beat rising." Said Derek. "excuse me?" asked Deaton. "it's the sound of you lying." Said Derek. He then grabbed Deaton and pulled him across the table.

Everything happened in a blur. I was in so much shock that I don't remember what happened the next thing I know Deaton is tied up and beaten pretty badly. "are you protecting someone?" asked Derek. I nearly jumped out of my skin when he said it. "alright the key to the drug locker is in my pocket." Said Deaton. "I don't want drugs I want to why you are lying." Said Derek. "I don't know what you are talking about." Said Deaton nervously. Derek spun him around and lifted him up to his face level. "what do you want?" asked Deaton. "I want to know what you are or who your protecting." What are you doing?" screamed Scott. "Scott get out of here!" warned Deaton. Derek set him down and started to punch him I grab Derek's arm but he pushes me off of him. He pushed me a little harder than he meant to because I went flying into the wall and cracked my head on the concrete. "stop! Stop!" screamed Scott. "look when he is conscious he can keep from healing but unconscious he can't." Said Derek.

I couldn't focus on the conversation any more my head was going fuzzy and I had a huge headache. I gained some focus back by shifting that's when I look up and see that my brother has shifted as well and is growling at Derek. And then just like that he was back to the normal Scott. How did he do that? I can't even do that! "hit him again and you will see me get angry." Said Scott. What the hell did I miss while I was in the hospital? I groaned as the pain in my head worsened. That's when Scott and Derek both look up at me as if they had just noticed my existence. "Lily!" they both yelled. I held my ears _Jesus not so loud._ I signed. "are you okay? Why the hell are you out of the hospital? Does mom know your gone?" asked my brother. I held up a hand for him to stop talking. _I'm fine. Nothing I can't heal from. And I'm here to help save you ass. What the hell were you thinking with the alpha and all the training!_ I signed angrily. He just chuckled "come on let's get you cleaned up." He said as he leads me to the counter. I sat next to the sink as he got a cloth and gently started to clean off the blood. When he was don I grabbed a clean cloth and did the same to Deaton. Derek was pacing back and forth when he said "do you even have a plan?" "Just give me an hour." Said my brother. "then what?" "meet me at the school in the parking lot." Said Scott. Derek turned to leave and was just about out the door when he said "come on Lily!" I jumped at his tone and threw away the dirty cloth and followed him out the door.

An hour later we met in the school's parking lot. Scott and Stiles showed up in the jeep while Derek and I showed up in the Camaro. We get out and Scott asked "where's my boss?" "he's in the back." Said Derek in a bored tone. They both look back there. "oh well he looks comfortable." Said Stiles in a sarcastic tone. Scott hit Stiles on the back and nodded for me to follow them so I do. "wai-hey what are you doing?" asked Derek. "well you said I was the link to the alpha." Said Scott and we all turned to walk into the school "I'm going to see if your right." He said.

We get into the school and head straight to the office where the loud speaker is. "okay quick question what happens if the alpha doesn't show up?" asked Stiles. "I don't know" said Scott as Stiles started to set up the loud speaker. "and what happens if he does show up?" asked Stiles. "I don't know." Repeated Scott. _Great plan Scott._ I signed. I tuned them out I was getting really bored with their useless banter until Scott made the most pathetic growl I had ever heard. _What in the hell was that?_ I demanded. "it was a growl!" said Scott. _Move over let me try._ I signed as I pushed him out of the way. "yeah you growl? Okay I'd like to see that." Said Stiles. I gave him my 'really' face. "besides even if you could growl what makes you think it will work?" he asked. _I don't know I just know._ I said. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in. I felt the power surge up within me and my eyes shift. Then I let loose.

We walked out of the school and I had the proudest smile on my face. Scott had me under his arm in a side hug when Derek said "I'm going to kill all three of you! What the hell was that? What are you trying to do attract the entire state to the school?" _sorry I didn't know it would be that loud._ I said Derek looked at me in surprise. "yeah it was loud and it was awesome!" said Stiles. "shut up." Said Derek. I looked around and sniffed the air. He was here the alpha had come. "what did you do with him?" asked Scott. "wait what?" asked Derek as he looked in the backseat. Deaton was gone. "I didn't do anything." Said Derek. Now I could really smell him but before I could do anything Derek started to bleed from his mouth. He was lifted off the ground and there was the alpha. "DEREK NO!" I screamed but Scott grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder as he and Stiles both ran towards the school. I watched as Derek was thrown into the side of the building and lay in the grass motionless. "NO!" I screamed as the boys reached the door and slammed it shut.


End file.
